Something So Different, Yet So Alike
by RavenHaruka
Summary: Raven is a girl who lives in Death City and meets a girl who had taken a wrong turn and ended up in Death City.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Meeting

_Hi there! Uhm... yeah... this is my first story that will be uploaded on here, so... eh... _^^'

_DISCLAIMER!  
>I do not own the Characters or setting of Soul Eater, or the anime in general, and I don't own D. Gray Man, nor do I own the character Tasha. She may seem familiar to some of you, especially if you've read Dawnstaryua's story Purple and Black Wings-That's her OC. Raven, I do happen to own, because she's my OC.<em>

_Well... Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for the citizens of Death City... for the most sun, grinning and laughing, sitting at it's peak would signify that the day would soon come to a a few hours from that time.<p>

Raven had been wondering around for most of the day, trying to find something to do, but was clearly unsuccessful. She would stand there within her place, and sigh aloud,

"Ugh... And I thought _Tokyo_ was a boring place to live... What do I do? There's no Kishins around... for the moment."

With that being said, she'd slowly walk off, only then to see a girl standing near Central Park. She appeared to not be from Death City, due to the strange coat she wore. Who was she?

Raven would slowly approach the strange being, getting a glimpse of her soul. Her soul was quite strong, yet she was human. Who was she? Why was she in Death City? All these questions Raven had, they really needed to be answered.

"Uhm... H-hi there.." Raven would slowly say, awaiting the girl's answer.

"Oh, hi there!" She'd turn, facing Raven completely. "Wh-where am I...?" She'd ask while she absent mindedly looked around.

Raven's guess had been correct, she wasn't from Death City. Raven's eyes wouldn't lighten, the same dark, cold eyes that the light seemed to mysteriously avoid, she'd say,

"Death City, Nevada."

The girl's eyes would widen, and her voice would sound panicked, "Wh-what! How can I be in NEVADA!"

Raven would then have a name of a place pop into her mind, and saying it with her barely audible Japanese accent, "London... you were supposed to be in London..."

The girl would stop, and give Raven a questioning look, "H-how did you know? I didn't even tell you..."

Raven would smile a sweet and vague smile while shrugging lightly, "Lucky guess, I suppose..."

"Yeah... very lucky..." She'd say somewhat suspiciously.

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness!" Raven would say while bowing quickly, "My name's Raven Haruka." The girl's eyes would brighten,

"My name's Tasha."

"Well... It's nice to meet you, Tasha..." Raven's eyes would give a distant look, only slightly before Tasha had spoken again.

"Uh, Raven? Could you please direct me to a hotel?" Tasha would ask, twirling around, looking at the place in a 360 degree circle.

Raven would snap out of her little trance, nodding slowly, "Y-yeah... I can. Just follow me."

"Oh... and can we get something to eat?" She'd give a sheepish grin, as her stomach growled.

"Oh, of course." She'd smile, and chuckle, "I'll pay for the hotel and the food for you."

"Oh! You don't have to, Raven! Really, you don't have to!" She'd insist.

Raven wouldn't listen, she'd just smile and turn to leave, expecting Tasha to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

_Alrighty then! -I'm terribly sorry for how terrible my fanfiction has turned out to be so far and how sloppily I have put it together, but.. bare with me! I hope that it will turn out a bit better! -Thanks Dawnstaryua for the review on my last chapter, I appreciate it very much. ^^_

Disclaimer!  
>I do not own D. Gray-Man or Soul Eater. I don't own the character Tasha either-She belongs to her rightful owner: Dawnstaryua. Raven, however, is my character. ^^<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They soon came to the heart of Death City, where the academy stood tall and proud and many other buildings stood nearby.<p>

"Why does that place look familiar...?"

Raven would hear Tasha ask herself. "Uhm... have you been here before?"

"I'm not sure... What is this place?"

Raven would blink, "Uhm, that's the Death Weapon Meister Academy, you know, the DWMA..."

Tasha didn't say any more about it, making Raven wonder, _'What's going on? How does Tasha know of this place, yet she's never been here before?' _Nothing made sense to Raven at this point.

"Oh!" Tasha would say sharply, breaking Raven's concentration, "Let's eat there!" She'd point to an oriental food place.

"Uhm... alright." An anime sweat-drop mentally appeared over Raven's head.

"Are you _sure_ you want to pay for it?" She'd ask Raven as they both sat down at a bench inside the place.

Raven nodded, "Oui!" She had the most adorable Japanese-French-speaking-accent.

"Okaaayy...~" Tasha would say with a sly smirk painted on her face just screaming out the words 'Oh god, shouldn't have doonne thaaat!~'

When the waitress came by, it took about five minutes or longer for Tasha to say her _shitload_ of orders. Raven's expression would be out of pure _surprise_.

"G-gaah... o_o' How c-can you eat s-so much food!" Raven's jaw would drop, mentally slapping herself on her forehead. 'Jeez Raven! What have you gotten yourself into!'

Tasha would look up innocently, "Huh? Oh... gomen... I... am hungry." She'd smile as her dishes were brought to her one at a time. "You want some?" Tasha would ask as she randomly grabbed a dish of food.

"Uh... no. its fine... ^^" Raven would say absent mindedly.

Every now and then, she'd notice Tasha ripping and tearing into her food, making herself laugh mentally. 'Woow... She's quite strange..'

Raven spaced out completely, unaware of Tasha being finished.

"Oh, Raven.. Uh, the bill's here." She'd smile.

Raven snapped out of it and paid the bill, getting up from the bench after that. Tasha would follow after Raven, humming softly to herself. Raven would continue walking, unsure of anything around her. Her mind was elsewhere, she was thinking of her past, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. An image of a boy would pop into mind as she was walking. _'Allen Walker...'_ She'd think to herself.

"Who's Allen Walker...?" Raven would finally ask.

"He's a boy.. uhm... an-Wait, how did you know about Allen?" Tasha's voice sounded confused. _'How does she know about all this?'_ Tasha would think to herself. Raven really didn't know how she knew all this, it just came to her.. Tasha's soul was giving it away.

"How... how do you _know_ about Allen? I hadn't even told you about him.."

"This may sound a tad bit weird from your angle, but.. I can kind of sense it from your soul."

Raven had always had the gift of sensing someone else's soul. Whether it be far from where she was currently at, or she was standing right next to them. All she had to do was know the face and the feel of their soul. She had another gift, she could see bits and pieces of their memory and past experiences from whatever soul she would feel radiating. Some of the people in Death City could sense souls, one of Raven's friends, Maka, she had the ability to sense souls, as well as a teacher from the academy, Stein.

"Wait... what do you mean by, 'I can kind of sense it from your soul'." Tasha would ask while scratching her head.

Raven would think for a moment, trying to come up with a better way with explaining this situation without brutally confusing Tasha,

"Uhm... well.. You see, there are Weapons and Meisters here, and that's what the academy was made for. It was made to train Weapons and Meisters, and fuel their hope to be chosen by Shinigami-sama as his Death Scythe. Well, anyway, there are some Meisters here with the ability of sensing someone's soul. I just happen to be one of those Meisters, though I'm not _really_ a Meister, per se. Though, I have a bit of a more advanced ability in this sense, I can sense some of the memories that are radiating from the person's soul."

"Hmm... Alright then.." Tasha would say, trying to put together the newly learned information.

Tasha wouldn't say anything else, and neither would Raven. They'd only walk to the hotel in silence. Raven would think to herself, and Tasha would be attempting to put together the pieces of the puzzle that was right in front of her, after all she had mistakenedly ended up there.

Upon walking in silence, time slipped by. Raven would stop in front of the main enterence of the hotel, Tasha followed suit.

"Uhm... we're here..." Raven would mumble.

Raven immediately walked to the front desk, taking money out from her purse, paying for the room and room service. She had gotten the key and jingled it in front of Tasha, letting her know to follow.


End file.
